Our Little Selves
by Hope71
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please remember that as you're reading this. Sorry if the text is messed up..i was having some problems... This is about....their little selves


"Our Little Selves"  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters that are in The Lost World belong to m, even though Marie and some otheres to belong to me.e I am only borrowing them for my fanfic. They belong to whoever owns them. Even though I also would not mind borrowing Roxton for a bit!  
  
Roxton stretched out luxuriously on his bed and stretched his arms. He looked outside and saw the sun shining brightly into his room. The birds outside sang a sweet melody and he felt as if they were singing especially for him.  
Today has the prospect of being a wonderful day, Roxton thought happily, even nature seems to agree with me.  
The handsome young hunter was in such a good mood because of an improvement in his relationship with a certain dark-haired heiress. Every day , Roxton and Marguerite seemed to grow closer and closer. In fact, the previous night, he had even ventured so far as to give Marguerite a kiss before he went to bed,much to the surprise of the others, including Marguerite!  
A very fine day , indeed, he concluded as he rose from his bed. He quickly dressed and went to join the others in the kitchen for breakfast  
  
"Good morning everyone," Roxton cheerfully proclaimed.  
Veronica looked at Roxton with a knowing gleam in her dazzling blue eyes," Well, you seem in an exceptionally good mood this morning, I dare say."  
" Yes, in fact I am in a good mood... a very good mood."  
" And why exactly would that be?" asked Ned Malone curiously.  
" Ah, always asking questions aren't you Malone. Always the journalist." Roxton teased as he helped himself to some toast and eggs.  
" Where is Marguerite? I know she sleeps late, but never this late." questioned Challenger.  
" I'll go and wake her up." volunteerd Veronica.  
  
Veronica walked quietly into Marguerite's room. The heiress was still fast asleep, clinging to her pillow. Veronica's eyes twinkled mischeviously as she eyed some pillows at the foot of the bed. She scooped a particulary large one up and crept to the head of the bed. She brought the pillow up over Marguerite and brought it smashing down.   
" Aaaaaaghhhhh" yelped Marguerite as she tumbled out of bed.  
Veronica laughed delightedly as she watched Marguerite struggle to get loose of her blankets and try to stand up.  
" Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" Marguerite said in an irritated, yet amused voice.  
Marguerite grabbed an equally large pillow and before Veronica's swift reflexes could act, she had brought the pillow down on Veronica.  
" You want war , do you? Well, it's war you'll get," Veronica said as she grabbed her pillow up again.  
She repeatedly hit Marguerite with the pillow, with Marguerite hitting her an equal number of times. Soon, a huge pillow fight had erupted and feathers were flying all over the room. Both women were laughing hysterically as they rolled around on the floor, still trying to get in a few good hits, but mostly failing in their attempts because they were laughing to hard to function correctly.  
All three men rushed into the room to see what the racket was.  
" Wha.. What's going on here?" asked Roxton, looking at the two women sprawled on the ground in front of him in bewilderment.  
" Well... It...it's about ..time..you...(giggle)... showed up...." Marguerite laughed not able to finish her sentence.  
" Yeah... what took you guys so long? " Veronica asked giggling.  
" Well....ummmm." Malone stammered.  
"Typical male answer," Marguerite said mattter-of factly, which caused the women to explode once more in laughter.  
" What are all these feathers doing around the room?" asked Challenger( who, for a man of science either didn't pick up on clues very well or just didn't understand women), as Roxton and Malone helped the ladies off the floor.  
" Oh, never mind, I guess you can't spot where a pillow fight took place." Marguerire stated as she and Veronica walked out of the room, still giggling.  
"Well, that was interesting," Malone observed.  
" Quite," Roxton repied with a grin on his face as all three men followed the women back into the kitchen.  
  
" Are you sure we have enough supplies?" asked Challenger.  
" Yes Challenger. Quite enough for the tenth time." Marguerite said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
" Calm down , Marguerite. He was just making sure." Roxton reproached gently.  
They were going out to search for a plant that Challenger had found a week before, but forgotten where he had seen it. All he told them about it was " A very rare specimen. I must have more samples."  
Marguerite was now in a bad mood and it was getting worse by the minute. She didn't want to go on this little expedition, but since everyone else was going, she had no choice. She didn't want to stay home alone because she didn't know how long they'd be gone and, she hated to admit, she'd be lonely.  
They descended and started the trek in the jungle.  
" Now, I believe I found them east of the treehouse. About three hours walk." mused Chalenger.  
" Oh, fantastic. Three hours walk. I can't wait. This is going to be sooo much fun! " exclaimed Marguerite sarcastically.  
" Enough Marguerite!! Would you please stop your complaining? I don't feel like walking three hours with you at my side complaining the whole way!" Roxton said irritably.  
" Well, excuse me, Lord John Roxton," she said putting sarcasam in her voice as she said LORD John Roxton," I don't believe I asked your opinion and furthermore,I have no intention whatsoever in walking at your side on this delightful little walk!" She stormed away to the back of the group as Roxton let out an irritated sigh.  
So much for a wonderful day, thought Roxton as he sighed.  
  
Four and a half hours later  
  
" They have to be around here somewhere," exclaimed Challenger exasperated.  
" Well, does anything look familar at all?" asked Veronica helpfully.  
" No, I'm afraid not." replied Challenger.  
" Would you please just tell us why this plant is so damn important?" Marguerite asked with the annoyance rising in her voice. The only reason she hadn't been pestering the group so much was because of those steely looks Roxton kept giving her when she started.  
" Well, because it would prove a major scientific breakthrough, that's why." Challenger answered.  
" Yes, but what does it do?," Marguerite almost screamed.  
"Hmmm.. maybe if we head a little to the right and then south." Challenger mumbled almost to himself.  
Marguerite sighed deeply as she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to get any answers. She was lagging a bit behind the group, when she thought she heard a quiet whimper. She stopped for a moment to listen, but then continued walking when she concluded that it was propably only her imagination. But soon, she felt something attach it self to her leg. She looked down and was about to scream, but then she saw what it was. .As she looked down, she saw a young girl of about 5 years clinging to her.  
The child was whimpering softly. Marguerite knelt down.  
" Hello there little girl. Are your parents around here somewhere?" she asked gently.  
" No. Please help me. I got lost and I can't find my mommy and daddy," the little girl said as tears started pouring down her face.  
"Oh, don't cry ," Marguerite comforted as she wrapped her arms around the child."Now, what's your name? Mine's Marguerite."  
" Mar.....Marie," the little girl sobbed.  
" Well, Marie, I'm sure your parents are around here somewhere. We'll find them," Marguerite soothed with an odd display of affection.  
"Promise?"  
" Uh...yeah...promise," Marguerite replied uncertainly.  
" Marguerite! Marguerite!" It was Roxton's voice. He was coming back to see where Marguerite had wandered off to. As he came into view, a look of bewilderment crossed his face.  
" Marguerite, who is that?," he asked as he looked at the weeping girl.  
" This is Marie. She lost her parents, so I've promised to help her find them,"Marguerite explained as she picked the little girl up."   
" Oh, well - "  
" I'm sure their around here somewhere," Marguerite whispered as she interrupted him.  
  
  
Two hours later  
  
" Thanks Ned," Veronica said as he handed her some firewood.  
" No problem. Plus, I needed to get up and walk. Haven't done so in such a long time,"Ned replied sarcasticly.  
Veronica smiled.  
" Look at those two," Veronica said as she pointed at Roxton and Marguerite. Marguerite had Marie on her lap and the three of them were smiling and talking cheerfully. When Marguerite had explained the situation two hours earlier, they had all been more than willing to help the little girl.  
" They look like a happy family don't they?" Ned observed.  
" Yeah. I'd think that they'd both make great parents, even Marguerite. She says she doesn't like children, but just look at her. She's perfect with Marie."  
You're right. I'd love to become a father one day. I think I'd be a good one. I'd make sure they and my wife had everything they needed. You know, Veronica, I think you'd make a wonderful mother as well. And also a wonderful wife to a very lucky man.  
" Oh, well," Veronica's cheeks started to turn red," Thanks. I do want to get married some day, but to the right man. Someone I was instantly attracted to and loved with all my heart. And have wonderful children with him. I think you would also make a wonderful husband to whatever lucky, lucky woman married you.  
" Really now," Ned whispered as he leaned closer to her.  
" Yes, You see, I think....."  
Her sentence was cut off as Ned's lips slowly touched with hers and melted into a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.  
As they slowly pulled apart, they both gazed into each other's eyes, overcome with love. Veronica broke into a wide grin as her cheeks once again turned red.  
" You look beautiful when your blushing, you now that?" Ned asked.  
They both laughed and sat closer together.  
  
Marie jumped up from Marguerite's lap and ran to where Challenger was looking at some lovely flowers.  
Marguerite watched her go with amusement on her face. What a lovely little girl she is, thought Marguerite. She felt eyes staring at her , so she turned her face , only to see Roxton gazing at her.  
" Well, what are you looking at?'' she asked  
" I was just disbelieving the fact that you don't like children. Marguerite, you were wonderful with Marie. I'd never thought I'd see you be so affectionate to anyone. You continue to surprise me every day I'm with you," he admitted.  
" Well, it's just that the poor little girl was so devastated about loosing her parents. Believe it or not, I'm not as cold-hearted as you think I am."  
" Now, Marguerite, I never said you were cold-hearted. In fact, I have a feeling that there's a warm-hearted person somewhere inside that protective layer you so diligently constructed around yourself. "  
" Oh is there now?" she challenged.  
" Yes, I believe there is."  
" Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion."  
" If you're interested, I have more opinions about you that I'd be willing to share and see if they're true or not." he said as he slowly leaned toward her. Their lips were just about to meet, when Marguerite neatly jerked her head back.  
" No, no Roxton. That isn't very polite. You should always ask permission before you attempt to kiss a lady. And here I was thinking you a gentleman." she teasingly replied.  
" Well, excuse me, my lady. May I please kiss thee?" he replied gallantly.  
" That's better, but no." Marguerite answered. " But I'll kiss you." She took his face in her hands and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. As she pulled away she said ," Well, there ya go. Of course, that's just a preview, because we have to remember there's children around."  
She slowly got to her feet and walked over to Challenger and Marie.  
Roxton just stared at her in amazement.   
  
Veronica awoke with a start. Something was not right. She quietly rose and looked around at her surroundings. Everything looked normal, but she was sure she had heard something. Crunch. There it was again. She gently shook Ned awake and gave him a look that implied that something was amiss.He nodded , stood up and then grabbed his rifle.  
"Marie!! Are you here darling?? It's mommy and daddy.''  
The othere explorers jumped up, startled.  
" What was that?" Marguerite asked as she wiped sleep from her eyes.  
Just then, two people stumbled into their camp. One was a tall woman. She was brunette and has deep green eyes that sparkled as if they held all the knowledge in the world. She was wearing a long green , silky dress that matched her eyes. The second person was a man, a bit taller than the woman. He had dark brown hair with almost violet eyes.   
" Marie!!" the woman cried as she started to rush toward the little girl.  
Marguerite protectively wrapped her arms around the little girl, preventing her from moving as Roxton quickly pointed his rifle at the couple.  
" Hold it right there. Don't move a step closer." Roxton ordered.  
" Who are you?" asked Challenger  
" I'm Marie's mother , Avalia and this is her father , Daron."  
  
  



End file.
